Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne '''(b. February 19th 40 BBY) is a vigilante and member of the Justice League code named '''Batman. Biography Early Life Bruce was born in Gotham City on February 19th 40 BBY. The Wayne family were billionaires, and Bruce was allowed almost anything he wanted growing up. On September 5th 37 BBY, Bruce began attending Hudson Academy. At some point, Bruce became friends with Tommy Elliot. In 31 BBY, following Roger Elliot's death and Marla Elliot being saved by Thomas Wayne after a car accident, Bruce attempted to comfort Tommy, only for Tommy to lash out in anger, ending the friendship. Wayne Murders On June 26th, Bruce was attending a play with his parents. When the play ended, they began making their way home down an alley, where they bumped into Joe Chill. Chill pulled out a gun, demanding all their money or he would shoot them. Thomas pretended to be getting credits from his pocket, only to suddenly punch Chill in the face. Chill quickly turned around and shot Thomas in the chest, killing him instantly. He then shot Martha in a panic before running away, leaving Bruce alone with his dead parents. Bruce was traumatized by the event, and since Chill and fled, he wanted to see him face justice for what he had done. He was raised by the family butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Back to Normality In July 29 BBY, Bruce finished at Hudson Academy. On September 5th, Bruce began attending Gotham Academy. Upon his 18th birthday on February 19th 22 BBY, Bruce became the new owner of Wayne Enterprises. In July, Bruce finished at Gotham Academy. On September 5th, Bruce began attending Gotham University. While at university, he began dating Julie Madison. In July 19 BBY, Bruce finished at Gotham University. Following his graduation, Bruce began looking into joining the Gotham City Police Department, but found them to be too limited in how they catch criminals, and opted to work independently as a vigilante. When Julie learnt of Bruce's plan and he refused to back down, she broke up with him. Becoming Batman At some point, Bruce took a private jet trip to Nanda Parbat, where he found the League of Assassins and began training with them under Ra's and Talia al Ghul. In 15 BBY, Bruce returned to Gotham City. He confided his vigilante plan to Lucius Fox, who agreed to secretly support him and provide him with gadgets made by Wayne Enterprises. On April 6th, satisfied that he now had all he needed to fight crime, Bruce suited up as Batman for the first time and headed into the streets. The first criminal he caught was 'Slugsy' Kyle, who he caught breaking into a warehouse. Batman defeated Slugsy in combat, and left him tied up for the police to find. Heroics In 13 BBY, Bruce investigated the deaths of the Flying Graysons. On January 26th 9 BBY, Bruce's aunt Gabi and cousins Kate and Beth Kane were in a car accident on a bridge. He managed to save Kate before the car fell off the bridge, resulting in Gabi's death and Beth's supposed death. Fatherhood At some point, Bruce met and fell in love with Barbara Gordon. He eventually told her his secret identity, and they got married, with Barbara becoming Batgirl and fighting crime alongside Bruce. On September 11th 6 BBY, Bruce and Barbara had a son, Damian. They chose to briefly take a break from crime fighting to look after Damian. Back in Action On April 10th 4 BBY, Bruce began looking into his parents murder and tracked down Joe Chill. Barely restraining himself from killing Chill, Bruce demanded to know why he killed the Waynes. Chill confessed he was desperate for money after his former mob boss Lewis Moxon had kicked him out of the gang, and he thought robbing the Waynes would solve his problems. Chill admitted he had no intention of killing them, but when Thomas fought back, he panicked and tried to fire a warning shot, only to kill Thomas instead. Knowing he couldn't leave any witnesses, he shot Martha, but couldn't bring himself to shoot the young Bruce. As Chill realized who he was talking to, Bruce revealed his identity and demanded he turn himself in. Chill kept his word, going straight to the GCPD and confessing to the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Now wanting to find Lewis Moxon, Bruce interrogated Chill at Blackgate Penitentiary, and Chill told him all he knew about Moxon's ongoing fraud schemes. On April 20th, Bruce found and captured Moxon. With both Chill and Moxon finally facing justice, Bruce felt ready to move on. Joining the Justice League In 0 BBY, Bruce was contacted by the Justice League, who wanted him and Batgirl to join the team. Although reluctant at first, Bruce accepted the offer. Justice League Work On July 3rd 0 ABY, Bruce fought Killer Croc at a library in Gotham City. He managed to stop a table from hitting the Watcher Informant. On August 15th, Bruce fought in the First Final Battle. In August 1 ABY, Bruce fought in the Second Final Battle. In August 2 ABY, Bruce fought in the Third Final Battle. In August 3 ABY, Bruce fought in the Fourth Final Battle. On January 4th 4 ABY, Bruce fought in the Fifth Final Battle. Dimensions Crisis During the Dimensions Crisis, Bruce met his 100-2 counterpart, Thomas Wayne. On April 26th, Bruce was sent to Metropolis to find the Locate Keystone. Noctem Crisis On September 12th, Bruce took part in the Assault on the Noctem Alliance. Outworld Invasion On August 6th 6 ABY, during the Invasion from Outworld, Bruce fought alongside Thomas, Barbara and Damian on Morag, where they defeated a Shokan. Blackest Night On December 24th, Bruce took part in the Attack on the Underground Base, where he defeated Man-Bat. Powers and Abilities Abilities * High-Level Intellect: '''Bruce is highly intelligent, having 12 masters degrees. ** '''Expert Detective: '''Bruce is one of the world's greatest detectives, and is considered by many to be the best. ** '''Expert Tactician: '''Bruce is an expert tactician, able to quickly come up with a workable plan. * '''Master Escape Artist: '''Bruce is a master escape artist. * '''Master Martial Artist: '''Bruce, mainly under his training with the League of Assassins, studied and mastered 127 martial arts. * '''Peak Lego Conditioning: '''Through his training, Bruce pushed himself to his body's limits. Weapons and Equipment * Batarangs ** Cryo Batarangs ** Electric Shock Batarangs ** Explosive Batarangs ** Flashbang Batarangs ** Magnetic Batarangs ** Remote Control Batarangs ** Sonic Batarangs * Batboat * Batmobile * Batsuit: Mark 2 * Batsuit: Mark 3 * Batsuit: Mark 5 * Batwing * Bolas * Cryptographic Sequencer * Explosive Gel * Gas Mask * Grapple Hook * Handcuffs * Kryptonite Ring * Lockpick * Smoke Pellets * Tear Gas * Trackers Former Weapons and Equipment * Batsuit: Mark 1 * Batsuit: Mark 4 Weaknesses * '''Self-Reliant: '''Bruce usually prefers to work alone as much as possible. He does this mainly to protect the people he cares about, but it also results in him cutting out his teammates when he needs their help. Former Weaknesses * '''Chiroptophobia: '''Bruce was scared of bats as a child. He grew out of this fear as he got older, and later used the guise of a bat to project his former fear of them onto his enemies. Gallery Bruce Wayne.png|Bruce's public persona Batman first.png|Bruce's first main Batsuit Batman 2.png|Bruce's second main Batsuit Batman 22.png|Bruce's third main Batsuit Batman (Scuba).png|Bruce's scuba Batsuit Batman (Space).png|Bruce's space Batsuit Trivia * Bruce has a net worth of 9.2 billion credits. Category:100-1 Category:Lego Category:Pepar Category:40 BBY Births Category:Justice League (100-1)